


Confessions

by Loro (Lil_Miss_Nugget)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Miss_Nugget/pseuds/Loro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it. This was the day Steve Rogers, the guy in the ice, the number one authority on waiting too long,would finally tell the Tony Stark how he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

     This was it. This was the day Steve Rogers, the guy in the ice, the number one authority on waiting too long,would finally tell the Tony Stark how he felt. Admittedly, no where near the gravity of emotions towards Peggy or Bucky, but all the while there. The blond entered into the lab. As opposed to the pristine image a majority of stock images would display, the Stark- turned Avengers- laboratory defiled previous organized stereotypes of typical labs.

 

     Rogers poked his head into the room, where the mumblings of scientific gibberish could be heard. He shifted on his feet. Sweat beaded up with a nervousness entering his system. In the elevator up he didn’t feel this nervous, he probably had that inkling of tickles in his stomach, having ignored the sense of anticipation and burying the gut instinct.

 

     Gathering all the pride and courage that made America, or the naivety that would be his actions, Steve sauntered towards the lone- screaming- scientist. The muttering mess, squatting to grab a fallen tool, didn’t notice Steve’s existence until, it happened.

 

     Gas. Steve Rogers, a man that had been engineered to be perfect, let out a loud fart. He froze, not knowing how to feel, what to say, instead he stood there looking directly at Tony Stark’s back.

 

     Of course, Stark, the ever so famous comedian, turned his head almost instantly. The mischievous and antagonizing grin strewn across his face. Leaning back, and letting the loose shirt press against his chest, Stark’s hands landed on the ground; now in the traditional crab walking position.

 

     “YOU FARTED.” He yelled loudly, his journey as a crab walker beginning with a few speedy steps. “THE CAPTAIN AMERICA LET OUT A DAMN FART.” Stark’s crab walking grew faster as he ran into Steve’s leg.

 

     Steve Rogers was never going to live this down.

 

     “Language.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry


End file.
